


Flash:Retake

by TMCX123



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCX123/pseuds/TMCX123
Summary: Character switch upBarry is now CaitlinCaitlin is now BarryEveryone else is the same





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Caitlin Snow and I am the fastest woman alive! When I was 11 my mother was murdered and my father went to prison for her death. I am going to find the man who killed my mother and bring justice for my father. I am the Flash.

"Snow where are those files I requested a week ago!" Singh shouted.  
"Just up in my lab i'll go get them" I say.  
I rush up to my lab and get the files and give them to him. I see Joe come over to me and he asks me if I want to get some coffee and see Iris and I say yes.  
As we head over to jitters I find a table as Joe gets my usual. He comes back and sits down and we make small talk until Iris walks over with our order when she gets here I give her a hug as she is my sister.  
Joe takes his car back to the precinct so me and Iris have to walk. I tell Iris all about how the particle accelerator is about to go off tonight and that it's gonna change the world. We keep talking until someone steals Iris's bag so I immediately take off after them into an alley until they spin around and hit me with their gun knocking me to the floor they kick me twice in the stomach and run off until they are stopped by Detective Thawne who after making the arrest checks to see if I'm okay but I pass out before he gets here.  
I wake up in a hospital bed with Joe and Iris all around me each holding one of my hands. As I wake up I make a noise of discomfort which brings their attention to me. Iris quickly tackles me into a hug and Joe does the same after. Iris then hits me hard in the shoulder.  
"OW!"  
"Don't you ever try and be hero again okay you nearly scared me half to death!"  
The doctor walked in before she could continue scolding the CSI.  
"Nice to see you awake Miss Snow you have a mild concussion and bruised ribs but other than that you are free to go"  
"Thank you" Joe says.

Once I was released from the hospital I went to my lab to watch the particle accelerator go off out of my window and also catching up on a few of my cases. I look up to see a weird ring or something come out of star labs so I open the skylight to get a better look but as I do a bolt of lightning hit me knocking me into the shelves with hazardous chemicals I'm out before I hit the floor but I'm forced to real-life the night my mother died. 

I was running away from the bullies again but they caught up with me and started punching me and kicking me until they leave and I run home with tears streaming down my face as soon as I see my mom I give her a hug but she quickly pulls away sighing as she notices the bruises.  
"Caitlin what happened sweetheart?"  
"They were hurting this boy named Billy and I shouted at them they then followed me home and beat me up" the door opens revealing my dad and as he sees me he kneels in front of me and says "Slugger are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm okay just a few bruises I'll survive"  
We all have a group hug and eat dinner and then it's ready for bed.  
"Hey mom will the bullies ever leave me alone?"  
"I'm sure they will my beautiful girl"  
She kisses me good night and leaves my father does the same and then they retreat back downstairs.  
Later on I wake up hearing strange noises I run downstairs to find my mom surrounded by yellow and red lightning.  
"MOM!" I shout. I blink and then I'm suddenly on the street I run back to find my mother dead and my dad being arrested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2x06 focusing on the fight with zoom   
> remember I own nothing

Iris calls Caitlin telling her that Zoom has Linda on the roof so Caitlin rushes to get there. She saves Linda but then Zoom rushes down past Caitlin and then she's chasing him up Star Labs but then their falling and Caitlin lands on the floor at speed but without warning Zoom starts punching her face and then she's being picked up and speed punched and she's never felt more helpless until. CRACK Zoom successfully breaks her back and she's on the floor lying there waiting for the pain to come. But Harry shoots the dampener at Zoom but he catches with ease.  
"Never forget I am the fastest man alive!" He growls out talking directly to Harry. Then he quickly turns and stable the dampener straight into Caitlin's chest and she's once again gaspind at the pain of his attack but she know that its not over yet.  
"He's killing her" she hears Barry say.   
"Caitlin" she hears Cisco whisper.  
He then rips the dampener from her chest once again glaring at Harry.   
Growling out "Your next" before speeding of with Caitlin laying broken in his arms. Rushing into CCN slamming Caitlin onto the desk she thinks she can hear Iris gasp but she's not sure anymore. Zoom stands at the top of the stairs with Caitlin lying brokenly on the floor. People are filming now.   
"Look at your hero" he then raises Caitlin as if she's some sort of doll. "This woman is no god, she is nothing" but he's right because Caitlin can't do anything, she's too broken. But she realises that their running again speeding off but then their in CCPD. She's lifted once again.  
"The days of the Flash protecting this city are over." He growls.  
"HOLD YOU FIRE" shouts Joe   
"PUT HER DOWN" shouts Patty.  
"Now what will you do without your precious hero" he says whilst shaking Caitlin making point.  
"SHOOT THAT THING NOW!" Orders Singh but they don't know that he's too fast and catches every bullet with ease dropping them in front of the whole station.  
"Nice try" he growls once again. Caitlin is in so much pain but then their running again and she doesn't even hear Harry asking the team where she is but they don't know.   
But she's back in Star Labs but she can't do anything she's hurt bad.   
"Caitlin" she hears Barry say.  
"Harrison Wells, you thought you could defeat me with this." He says then taking off Caitlin's mask.  
"I made a mistake" Harry whispers.  
"Yes, a costly one" he says bringing Caitlin towards his face. But then there's more pain as Zoom stabs Caitlin with one of his demonic claws but he's gripping her throat so she can't even scream as much as she wants to.  
"Goodbye, Flash you too weren't fast enough" he says but then Cisco shoots him with the dampener and he screams a terrible scream dropping Caitlin to the floor and flash away. Harry is shouting but Barry is standing above Caitlin pressing down on her would "stay with me Caitlin, stay with me" and then she blacks out.

She starting to wake up when she hears Cisco tell Barry that she's coming around and they both walk over to her bed. She fluttered her eyes open and said 'hey' weakly. With now Cisco and Barry coming into view smiling in relief.   
"You scared the crap out of us you were gone for a long time." said Cisco  
"How bad is it?" She asks Barry but she knows that its bad.   
"Bad, if you didn't heal so quick I'd be very worried" says Barry grimly  
"Linda how is she" she asks trying to change the subject  
"She's fine, she's staying with some friends in coast city.  
"Zoom?" She asks hoping they caught him  
"Lets worry about zoom in a bit okay" Cisco says placing a hand on her leg, she moves to sit up but is pushed back down gently by Barry  
"Oh no your staying put" orders Barry  
"Yeah you got you ass kicked" jokes Cisco  
"No guys" says Caitlin ignoring Cisco,  
"I can't feel my legs!" She says with tears in her eyes she repeats it in disbelief "I can't feel my legs"   
The tears are freely flowing as she comes to the realisation that she's paralyzed.  
She thinks,  
What is the Flash without her legs?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the jump I had written for the rest of chapter 1 but my WI-FI broke so it all got deleted before I could save it but I hope this will satisfy you until I can recover the last chapter  
> Sorry again  
> Thank you


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Hello and thank you for reading my story send me a message if their are any episodes you want me to do but obviously Caitlin will be the Flash. But just remember I own NOTHING  
Thanks


	4. Flash Vs Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focusses on the fight between Oliver and Barry but of course it's now Oliver and Caitlin 
> 
> I own nothing!!

Caitlin walked over to Eddie grabbed him by the jacket and flinging him down the road. "Who the hell are you huh?" Caitlin shouts vibrating her voice to keep her identity safe. "You think you can just come along and have whatever you want! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!" She shouts "what the hell are you talking about?!?" Says Eddie. "What are you doing what has happened to you?!?" Asks Iris. "I feel fine" Caitlin states calmly. "You are not fine!" Shouts Iris. "HOW WOULD YOU KNOW CAUSE YOU WRITE ABOUT ME! YOU DONT KNOW ME!! You never did!" Shouts back Caitlin. Caitlin watches as Eddie tries to crawl away. "I know that you have risked your life to save people someone who does that does not turn around and want to hurt people! Please" Iris pleads once again. Before Caitlin can hurt Eddie further an arrow which sprung into ropes locked around her form. "RUN!" Shouts Oliver to Iris. "You need to calm down" Oliver tells Caitlin. "And you need to hold on" Caitlin tells Oliver before flashing away dragging Oliver behind her. 

"I hope they can turn her back before she kills Oliver" says Barry "I'm more worried about what Oliver will do to Caitlin" says Diggle "Caitlin has superpowers Oliver has a bow and arrow" challenges Barry. "Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow" replies Diggle. 

Oliver shoots an arrow at Caitlin but she dodges "you missed" says Caitlin "No" states Oliver. The arrow exploded throwing Caitlin forward with her screaming in anger and pain. She gets up but Oliver shoots her in the shoulder with a horse tranquilizer. Caitlin falls to one knee gasping in fatigue, but she pulls out the arrow and vibrates the tranquilizer poison out of her body. She then runs around Oliver doting all of his punches and kicks. Until Oliver finally hits her in the face, but she shakes it off. Caitlin then runs around him throwing speed punches at his body. He shoots two dummy arrows and when Caitlin catches them he throws a knife into his thigh. With Caitlin's speed dampened Oliver grabs her and faces her towards the van driven by Joe and Wells. When they turn on the lights Caitlin stares into them the effects of the meta finally wearing off. "Caitlin, are you okay?" Asks Oliver "Oh this is a special kind of hangover!" Replies Caitlin earning a laugh from Oliver.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying something new out let me know if you like it  
> Thanks


End file.
